Alphabet
by dominusalthus
Summary: Sanosuke and Megumi don't really know what's exactly going on between them, but luckily, the world doesn't run out of words. [ One-shot collection, marked as complete. C: Conspiracy; Because she doesn't give a damn on his disappearance. My first RurouKen fic! Read and review! :D ]
1. A: Attention

**Alphabet **

**By dominusalthus**

* * *

**A/N: **I've been meaning to write this for weeks now. SanoMegu's my favorite couple in RurouKen even though they really didn't blatantly end up with each other. Also, I enjoy reading this kind of fic so I decided to write one for them. (And by virtue of my NY's Resolution, I'd be updating regularly).

Hope you enjoy. Read and review! :D

**Watsuki-sensei is the only one who deserves to own Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

**A: Attention**

* * *

Sanosuke propped himself on the door post, slightly yawning from boredom. _His_ doctor seems so busy today and he'd been waiting for five hours just to get his recent injuries checked. Luckily, the old man called before him only needed pain relievers so his wait was shortened by a few minutes. When his turn came up, he heard a soft voice calling from the room.

"Next," the voice said. Sano was already grinning even before he saw her face.

"Hey, kitsune-onna." He automatically sat on the chair, not bothering to even be acknowledged. "Got some fix here?"

Megumi flicked her hair and rolled her eyes and grabbed her patient's enormous hands rather forcefully, making him yelp in pain. "You're hopeless. Where did you get this, _again_?"

She prevented herself from wincing as she unwrapped his hands from the makeshift bandages. Joints were severely swelling and his skin was heavily bruised. But then again, she had definitely seen worse from him. She had even seen him struggle between life and death so this wasn't really a biggie.

"Woah! Careful, kitsu-" His eyes suddenly became watery when she started stretching his fingers. It was a good thing that her hands were warm and somehow it really made him calm. "Fuck, I thought so. Smashing that boulder was one hell of a bad idea."

"Well, it surprises me that you actually _thought_." Her fox ears appeared popped out of her head as she deliberately tried to sound more teasing to annoy him.

"Aye, tori-atama. What would you do without me? You're very, very, very fortunate you have the fullest of my attention."

She paused. Their eyes met for a moment as she realized it meant entirely different, her voice betraying her. She sounded ultimately assuring—_persuading_.

_What the hell did I just say?_

Sanosuke's mouth twitched into a sly smile.

"Don't sweat it. I enjoy your attention, anyway." He almost said in a sing-song, his tongue rolling with each word. "Every. Bit. Of. It."

Regret came to him after he yapped aloud in pain yet again as she skillfully cracked his pinkie. Thrice.

* * *

That's it! So what do you think?

Haha. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, since the first time I have seen RK was when I was still in elementary-with the almighty English dub-and the OVAs when I was in high school. I have actually finished reading the manga just recently, so it was the thing that motivated me to write this (we all know that of all the pairings in RK, SanoMegu is the unresolved one). I do hope Watsuki sensei creates a spinoff for Sanosuke, though. (LOL Rurouni Sanosuke)

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated guys!

Happy new year! :*


	2. B: Banter

**Alphabet**

**By dominusalthus**

* * *

**Watsuki-sensei is the only one who deserves to own RuruKen.**

* * *

**B: Banter**

* * *

It was like just the usual, Sanosuke walked Megumi to the clinic after spending the day with the Kenshin-gumi in the dojo. However, this night was unusually quiet, and silence between them was amplified by the constant hooting and chirping from the ambient. The ruffian wasn't really comfortable in _peace_ and _order_, so he thought of a way to get his doctor out of her trance_._

"You know, I think you're really lucky." He began while he looking up in the sky to appraise the stars. "You are one lucky kitsune-onna."

Megumi's head snapped towards his face and couldn't help but raise her brows.

"And could you elaborate how I became _fortunate_?"

"I walk you home. It makes other women jealous of you, I suppose."

Her brows went even higher. _The nerve. _

"I don't see why that is possible. Why would women take interest in someone so…" She dug deep for a more accurate word, "…crude."

"Hah!"

He clapped his hands in feigned insult, but truth be told, he enjoyed exchanges like these with Megumi. At times like this, it just pleases him that their wits are in synch with each other, predicting what the other would retort and think of a response-to-the-response at the same time.

"I am Kami's gift to women!" Sanosuke pounded his chest proudly, showing it to the woman beside him. "I was certainly born with tsutsumi* and ribbons!"

"Aa, no one would ever want such present from Kami." She shook her head, a sneer appearing on her fox-face.

"No one would ever want a brash, untidy, unsophisticated, temperamental rooster-head who eat likes a pig."

He leered as well despite the slur, their expressions almost identical despite being separated by their five inches worth of height difference.

"You always say that… but that's what you like the most about me."

"I do not—"

She wanted to say a protest or something like that but her brain suddenly stopped functioning altogether. What was she supposed to say? She does not like him as a person?

_But that's not true. _Her mind insisted. However, if she does say she likes him, it's a whole new story. Megumi looked towards the distance and harrumphed mutedly.

The ruffian felt his victory on hand, just in the nick of time as they reached the clinic already.

"Cat got your tongue, kitsune-onna?"

Sanosuke saw her turn all of a sudden with a new resolve evident in her face. He knew it, the vixen wouldn't back down just like that.

_So what's it going to be?_

"Hm." She playfully poked his chest with a finger. "I think I do like you."

He gasped and froze on the spot, his mind playing what she said like a broken record. "R-r-really? That's—"

"NOT!"

She slammed the gate on his face, leaving the disconcerted Sanosuke outside while she laughed aloud inside.

Sano slapped his face out of disbelief and began walking home by himself, muttering phrases under his breath.

"That woman. Unbelievable..."

He clutched chest while his heart went in frenzy.

"I can't believe she'd take it that freaking far..."

.

.

.

If only he knew how red Megumi's face was behind the closed doors, and how her heart raced at the thought of them getting together.

* * *

*Tsutsumi == Japanese gift wrap, you know, the one with the cloth and pins. :D

Hope you enjoyed reading. Review guys! Arigatoo! :D


	3. C: Conspiracy

**Alphabet**

**By dominusalthus**

* * *

**Watsuki-sensei is the only one who deserves to own RurouKen.**

* * *

**C: Conspiracy**

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke is missing for five years now. Megumi had heard it from Ken-san first when they had a picnic four years ago in Kainsai; he said he had to run away because of a false accusation otherwise he'd be arrested and be given a grave punishment.

No one knows exactly where he is or what he does and everyone is constantly worrying about him. All of them—except for her. They could miss him all they want, yet she wouldn't give a single bit of care about it—Megumi just shrugs it all away.

Because, how in the world would she yearn for a man that lying spread-eagle on the bed _right across hers_?

"Hey," She called out to him, knowing that he's still awake despite of his closed eyes. "It's tomorrow."

Sano sighed and sat up, slightly annoyed that he couldn't doze off yet. He's been having problems in sleeping for a week now so he wasn't really in the mood for negotiations.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They were talking about the gathering in Mount Ueno with Kenshin and the others. Megumi had been trying to persuade Sanosuke into revealing himself to his friends, but he says he isn't ready yet.

_Or maybe, _she thought, _it's just because of his love for procrastination__. _Her frown became more etched on her face.

"Give me a couple of days, chill." He waved a hand and smiled at her while he took in the beauty of the moonlight gleaming on her face. "Imma go get a dramatic entrance, wait for it, I swear."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. "So I have to act like I know nothing again tomorrow? Lie in _your_ favor?"

"Eh, it's not like we're totally lying," He reassured her.

It's a fact, anyway. Sanosuke does travel around and he has reached neighboring countries-even the vastness of America and Europe-but it isn't true that he went completely off the grid. He wanders then goes back to Japan. Sano just doesn't bother on keeping in touch because there are some who are still in pursuit of him, and he didn't really have to since he knows Kaoru and Kenshin already has a child, he knows Yahiko's passed his genpuku and now owns the sakabatou-he is aware of essentially _everything_.

…And, Because he has _someone_ in Japan to come home to_. _

"Besides, it's your expertise, that acting skills of yours."

"Ah, classic you, lazy bum. That's quite tiresome already." She quipped. "You better write a letter and tell them you are off somewhere—like Mongolia or something just to give them a little bit of peace of mind."

"Well... Yeah... probably that's a good idea. But I'll do that tomorrow." Sano nodded lazily and fell back into his bed but his gaze remained fixed on the woman across him.

"But, but… you know what's an even better idea?"

He patted the remaining space on his bed and winked. Megumi hissed at him, but still she obliged and lounged beside him. Sano's ears almost flapped in joy.

"Hm, it intrigues me..." She ran a finger through his unshaven beard down to his chest.

"What?"

"Do you even know where Mongolia is?"

He wrapped his huge arms around her and leaned closer, chuckling huskily in her ear. "I don't have any idea. Well maybe you could take me there toni—"

Sanosuke's speech was cut short and was drowned under Megumi's playful kisses. He doesn't even mind if he forgot how to speak altogether, it's a fair trade.

_._

_._

_._

_Finally. A good sleep._

* * *

Before I forget, me and my friend has this new blog named **binaryotaku** in **WordPress**. As I said, it's just new (well, not exactly 'new', but we're both working so we haven't really had the time to be hands-on for long) and there's just a few posts there, but if you do have time, please drop by. THANKS! :D


End file.
